


Blaze

by berrybliss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, Cardcaptor AU, Day 6 - Alarm; Impulse; Fire, M/M, izuki makes a pun somewhere there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybliss/pseuds/berrybliss
Summary: Kuroko, card captor in the making, manages to catch the Firey card.





	Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Alarm || Impulse || **Fire**  
>  Props to me for ruining everyone's favorite childhood anime OTL  
> On another note I am behind an entire day of fics??? BECAUSE OF MY CRAPPY NETWORK CONNECTION!!!! adkljasfijaoifhca  
> Enjoy! XD

* * *

 

It all started when balls of fire started shooting from the sky.

Kuroko was inside the convenience store when lots of people started panicking. He was even at the counter, about to pay for his stuff. The unmistakable scent of smoke wafted through the open glass doors.

Izuki popped out of his bag. “Kuroko.”

He nodded back. His dinner probably had to wait.

When he ran outside, a crash was heard. A couple started screaming when a fireball crashed their car’s panes. Luckily, they were already outside. People started running away in the direction opposite of where Kuroko was facing. The source of the fire was conspicuous, a strange form engulfed in flames, refusing to reveal itself. When it spun, flames shaped like whips lashed out and destroyed its neighboring structures.

Kuroko grabbed the key that hung down from his neck.

“Key that hides the power of darkness, by our contract, I command you to reveal your true powers before me. _Unravel!”_

It transformed into the blue staff he always used. Firey stopped moving upon seeing this. Kuroko knew he had its attention.

Then it started moving again, away from the city and towards the nearby park.

“Ogiwara-kun,” He turned to his best friend, who was all too used to the sight by now.

“If it gets too dangerous, I’ll run for cover.”

Kuroko was always immensely assured that Ogiwara could take care of himself. He summoned a card from his and conjured it. “Lend me your power to roam the skies, Fly!”

Wings manifested at the crown of his staff. The two of them got on the staff and took off, viewing the city from above. Numerous explosions could be heard, and small clouds of smoke that were scattered about started rising to the skies.

When they reached the clearing, they dismounted. Since the staff was in use during state of flight, Kuroko couldn’t very well use it to call to other cards. He had to do it on ground.

It was then that Firey revealed itself, emerging from its cocoon and revealing wings that were made of pure flames, mirroring that of Watery’s. _His_ feet did not touch the ground, and there was a knowing smirk on his face, mirth in those unusual red and gold eyes.   

Great. Another cursed, handsome, strangely full-of-himself card. Kuroko rolled his eyes.

He recalled a conversation he and Izuki had before about the Elemental Cards. _Firey is an offensive card._

_“Watery!”_

Watery emerged, with wings that equaled Firey’s. His chains clasped onto Firey, but Firey smiled. His flames curled around Watery’s arms, and they could not quite restrain each other. They were almost equal in terms of power. Kuroko knew this as Watery retreated. Firey’s expression seemed to be that of reuniting with a long lost friend, though there was something about him that was as cold as he was living fire.

“Tetsu, this isn’t gonna work.” Watery didn’t seem like he liked admitting that he wasn’t enough to take Firey alone. Kuroko felt like there was a history there. “I need someone with me.”

 Ogiwara eventually caught up, his eyes widening upon seeing Firey. Upon sighting him, Firey unleashed successive attacks towards Ogiwara in the form of arrows.

“Ogiwara-kun!”

Ogiwara sounded exasperated. “Why are all of these Clow Cards so obsessed with you?!?!”

“Please don’t ask me.” Kuroko muttered, summoning another card. “ _Shield!”_

Shield followed Kuroko’s line of sight and went to cover Ogiwara.

But what greatly surprised both Kuroko and Ogiwara was that with the third attack onwards, Firey managed to penetrate The Shield anyways.

Ogiwara managed to avoid most of the left-over attacks, but one nearly caught him by a hair’s breadth. His ear was grazed in the process. “That hurt, you nasty bastard!” He turned to Kuroko, still holding onto his ear. “I’m okay!”

Kuroko was about to rush to his side when Firey intervened by trapping him in a ring of fire. He hovered above Kuroko.

Kuroko openly glared at him.

“Lend me your power to capture that which seeks to harm, _Windy, Watery_!”

Windy emerged in her true form, and she, together with Watery, lunged for Firey. Firey summoned whips of flame and lashed out on them, but Watery cleared the way for both him and Windy. They spun in a dance and managed to entrap Firey. Kuroko wiped sweat from his brow. He pursed his lips and held up his staff, looking Firey in the eye as he raised his staff and brought it down.

 “Return to your true form - secure!”

* * *

 

_In that mansion long ago, they lived under their master’s roof._

_“Firey’s been like that for a long time, hasn’t he?”_

_“He’s given Master a lot of trouble.” Watery – no, Daiki said, his arms crossed above his chest._

_“Now, now, Dai-chan, it’s not as if he can help it.” Satsuki whispered gently._

_Atsushi hadn’t been born at this time yet, Firey recalled. Neither was Ryouta or Tatsuya._

_Firey was slumped against the wall, hugging himself. There were no flames emanating from his body, and his wings were subdued. When he looked up, his Master was right before him._

_He didn’t want to hurt anyone anymore. He remembered Freeze curdled beside their Master protectively, a small little thing that growled at Firey for having almost burned its Master’s right arm. He’d almost hurt Master, and it was a feeling he hated. The most powerful, the most dangerous. It took more than just one Elemental Card to stop him._

_He couldn’t even stop himself._

_But Master would always say it was okay._

_Master, who had always believed in the light even when the darkness of his magic threatened to consume him._

_“It’s not your fault, Seijuurou-kun.”_

_They all had names beyond their ability, each of them. Master had taken extra care to select names that fit them, and his was Seijuurou. Perfect Subjugation._

_But where Master drew strength from his own will, Seijuurou drew strength from the fact that only his Master could make him submit._

_“We’ll think of something.”_

_He didn’t want to hurt his Master._

_He wanted to protect him with all he had._

_It was a promise he would carry throughout generations of masters._

_Even when their time together ended._

_“We’ll meet again.”_

_So he’d waited._

_All this time._

* * *

 

Firey closed his eyes. In a cluster of blue and yellow, there was orange, gathering before Kuroko and assuming the form of a card. When it was over, the card flew into his hand.

He pocketed Windy and Watery. “Thank you,” he said.

It had lasted for only a brief moment, and perhaps it was Kuroko’s imagination, but in that final moment, there had been gratitude in Firey’s eyes.

When he turned the card that had been newly captured, there was a name on top, just like all the Elemental Cards he had in his possession. _Seijuurou._ Kuroko flipped the card again. Taking in Seijuurou’s form, he looked like a seraph, almost.

He rushed to Ogiwara’s side. Izuki followed.

“Ogiwara-kun, are you hurt?”

“Thank god no, but my ear’s kinda…” He released his hold on his ear. The upper tip of it was burned.

Kuroko took out a card. After checking that it was, indeed, the right one, he uttered the command. “Watery!”

Watery didn’t even appear in physical form, and simply summoned a squirt of water that continued on till Ogiwara’s ear didn’t feel as painful as it was before.

“Thanks, Kuroko,” Ogiwara sighed, “And Watery.” He added as an afterthought, even though Watery probably didn’t hear him. 

“Write your name on the card, Kuroko.” Izuki said.

He took out his pen and wrote his name at the bottom of the card, where he always did. _Tetsuya._

“Take care in using the Firey card. It can be a bit… fire-ocious.” Izuki beamed.

When he was met with silence, he burrowed himself into Kuroko’s bag, which was in Ogiwara’s possession. He seemed to be saying something, the things in Kuroko’s bag muffling his embarrassment.

Kuroko and Ogiwara exchanged a smile.

While Kuroko had half a mind to return to the convenience store, he decided to take Ogiwara to the hospital just to get his ear checked. It was minor external damage, but it was best to be sure.

Otherwise, it was a normal afternoon for the both of them.

* * *

 

 “What is happening to the world, even…”

Kuroko’s father sighed, as if he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He spoke from the other side of the connection. “I’m glad that you’re safe, at least.”

Frankly, he was too. Izuki observed from behind, out of the camera’s view, while eating his share of dinner.

They were at the topic of what happened with the Firey card. His father had caught word about it, apparently. Not the card, but the… _casualties_ , if that was the right word.

“How did you hear about it, father?”

“I still follow Japan’s news feeds, you know. And England covered it on world news – wait, what?” There was a phone buzzing in the background. “Sorry, son, I really have to take this call. I hate to cut this short, but I have to.”

“It’s alright. Good night, father.”

“Sweet dreams, Tetsuya. I’ll be sure to contact you again soon.”

The connection switched off.

Kuroko found out he still had a project to do. After he spent an hour or so on it, and was satisfied with his work, he buried his head in the pillow, the Firey card in his hand. With a small smile on his face, he stored it away.

* * *

 

When he closed his eyes, Firey was in front of him – or perhaps, it was more appropriate to call him Seijuurou now.

“I look forward to our times together, Tetsuya.”

“Likewise, Seijuurou-kun. But perhaps try not to burn cities next time?”

 There was a glint in Seijuurou’s eyes. “I apologize. It was the only way to get you to take notice of me.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t the only way.”

“Yes, well, I have always been quite the dramatic one. You can ask Daiki and Satsuki about that.”

He came closer to Kuroko and bent down to kiss his hand, the flames on his wings shuddering.

“I am bound to you now.” The blaze in his eyes was endless, and Kuroko found himself enamored with it. “My loyalty is yours and yours alone.”

“You don’t have to be so formal with me, Seijuurou-kun. I would like it if we could be friends.”

“You will have to forgive me when I say that I have always viewed you as more than that,” Seijuurou smiled, “Till next time, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko found himself embraced by flames that eventually faded into embers, scattering into the darkness and leaving him alone again. There was one final whisper, before the cardcaptor was put to sleep.

_“I’m sure you can do it.”_

When he woke up, there were still traces of warmth on his skin. The Firey card sat innocently inside the first drawer, exactly where he’d left it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic 3/4  
> Thank you for reading!!! ^^


End file.
